


Dalliance : Lim Changkyun

by Actually_undead



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Desk Sex, F/M, Smut, third person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 08:23:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9596132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Actually_undead/pseuds/Actually_undead
Summary: Dalliance: [dal·li·ance] a casual romantic or sexual relationship.Minji and Changkyun have agreed to have a sexual relationship/Smutty and Angsty as fuck





	

It was another uneventful night, everyone but Minji and Changkyun had fallen asleep thirty minutes into the third movie. The sounds of Jooheon’s snoring eventually drove the two into one of the bedrooms; now sitting on a bed and talking mindlessly. Minji played with the sleeves of her sweater, leaning against the wall as she listened to his deep, soothing voice.

Changkyun was laid out on the bed, looking up at her while he played with the strings on his sweat pants. “It’s actually sort of infuriating...that I can’t have a relationship. Well, rather than its not recommended that I have one.” His auburn eyes fluttered up to the ceiling as he sighed. “Our fans love us, right? Yet they get so mad when there's even a dating rumor. It’s so hypocritical.”

“I mean… it’s all an illusion, isn’t it? You or any idol being single gives them a better reality that they can...be with you? God that sounds so weird.” Minji gave a breathy laugh. She then stretched out her arms, glancing over at the clock. Two o’clock in the morning; and yet she felt no where near fatigued. “You can have fun with wanting a relationship, they aren’t my thing.”

Shifting, Changkyun laid on his side so he could look at her better. “Why is that? You have the free will to have one, why not take it?”

Minji simply shrugged, shaking her head. “I don’t like having them because they hold me back. I move a lot, I like being able to pack up and have nothing to ground me.”

This was true; Minji had a crippling fear of relationships. Not once had she ever had one end nicely, it was always heartbreak. No matter how many times she’d try explaining her lifestyle, they’d always say, “I understand, we can work something out.” When the time came for her to move on, the tables always turned and she was made out to be the bad guy. It was just easier to have flings.

Changkyun nodded in understandment, biting his bottom lip lightly. It was as if he was pondering a thought, almost as if he was afraid to say it. Only a few moments passed before he flopped back, looking up at the ceiling yet again.

“What? You were going to say something, jerk.” Minji lightly tapped her foot on his elbow, making him chuckle and smirk.

“I was gonna ask if you wanted to be fuck buddies.” Changkyun responded a little too casually, keeping his eyes on the ceiling. 

Minji pondered this thought for a moment; analyzing the pros and cons of fucking Changkyun. Pro; sex, no commitment. Con; Getting found out, getting feelings. Her mind seemed to have completely ignored the cons as she crawled over to him, straddling his lap. “Okay.”

Changkyun looked up at her and raised an eyebrow. “Okay what?”

“Lets fuck, no strings attached.” Minji leaned over, bringing a hand behind his neck. Her eyes peered into his, an eyebrow raised as she waited for a response. 

A small smirk appeared on his lips. “Deal.” Changkyun’s hands reached up and gripped her butt, his lips pressing against hers. It didn’t take long before his tongue was against hers, taking dominance over her. The way he grabbed onto her, kissed her, touched her; it made her shudder on top of him. 

Their activities didn’t end till nearly two hours afterwards. It was all an intoxicating, lustful bundle of events. Hushed words, muffled moans and whimpers filled the room they were in. Hearts dropped at the slightest stir of another member before the pace would pick back up. Hands grabbed, nails scratched, bruises formed all in a blissful night of sex.

-

The boys were celebrating having dropped their fourth mini album, all drinking together happily and talking amongst themselves. Minji was sandwiched between Hyungwon and Kihyun, sipping away at champagne. Although she was smiling, congratulating, her eyes kept wandering over to him. Every time their eyes would connect, she couldn’t help but get excited.

It had been three months since that night in his room when they came to an agreement; fuck with no strings. In all honesty, it was perfect for the most part. They’d always sneak off into any closed space they could find, moaning and laughing quietly into their hands. Sometimes they’d even challenge each other in particularly dangerous places, which Changkyun almost always won. By now, most of the members had figured out they were doing something.

As much as Minji loved fucking around with Changkyun, it didn’t stop the tight feeling in her chest at times. Sometimes when they were catching their breath and their eyes would meet, feeling him hug her, talking to him late at night, the tight feeling would happen. A part of her knew what it was, but the ignorant side wanted to ignore it, pretend as if everything was just fine and dandy.

A blessing in disguise happened when the slightly drunk Jooheon demanded a dance battle between himself and their leader. As everyone grew distracted with their activities, Minji felt a familiar hot breath against her neck. “Let’s escape.”

Minji turned around to see Changkyun smirking down at her, making her bite her lip and get up. No one took notice of the two joining hands and disappearing into the hallway that lead to the bedrooms.

It didn’t take long before the door closed and his arms were around her waist from behind, lips on her neck. “Your dress is kind of revealing…” He mumbled, nibbling at his favorite spot on her neck. “It was distracting me.” Changkyun chuckled a bit and turned her around so he could see her eyes.

“That sounds like a personal problem..” Minji started to fumble with the buttons of his shirt, leaning forward to kiss his lips. Her teeth pulled at his bottom lip, his tongue flicking against hers. Just as she slipped off his shirt, she was being backed up to his desk. Being placed on its hard surface, Minji looked up with a questionable look.

“Bed squeaks too much now.” Changkyun smirked and unzipped her dress with one hand, his other going up her thigh. “Whose fault is that?” He asked in a lower voice, sending shivers down her spine. His fingers trailed further and further up her thigh, the tips grazing over her dampening thong. 

Minji let out a breath as she started tugging at his belt, working to get it off. “Yours.” Fingers pulled away from her center, going down her thigh. “Mine..” His chuckled chimed through her ears as his fingers slipped back up. Minji pouted out her bottom lip and quickly pulled her dress off above her head, hair ruffling a bit.

Changkyun only let his pants fall to his ankles, knowing they’d have to be pulled back up eventually. He was quick to relieve Minji of her bra, lips pressing against hers once again. Their kisses were quick, eyes clouded with lust as his fingers quickly pulled down her purple thong, dropping it on the ground next to her dress.

Her body felt ten degrees hotter already, small airy breaths left her lips. As she pulled down his boxers, his fingertips grazed against her delicate skin. Minji’s breath hitched as he dragged his index finger over the erect bud of her breast, soon his whole hand squeezed it gently. Her fingers laced into his hair, tugging on it lightly. His touches continued to make her writhe under him, fingers sending wonderful sensations throughout her body.

He licked her neck and bit down on it as he brought her closer to the edge, dick pressing against her folds. “Remember to keep quiet.” Changkyun whispered to her, bucking his hips so he’d slip into her. His eyebrows pushed together as he felt her constrict around him, a strained groan leaving him. As his hands grabbed her thighs to hold them open his hips started thrusting into hers.

Minji pulled at his hair harder once she felt his cock enter her, wrapping her legs around his waist. Her hips subconsciously rolled against his, taking him in deeper. Eyelids half closed, her free hand covered her mouth to muffle the growing sounds that were coming out of her. A hand on her chin caused her eyes to flutter open, only to be met with Changkyun’s intense gaze,

“Look at me while I fuck you.” He whispered to her, small grunts spilling out between his words. Changkyun kept his eyes on her, short breaths leaving him with every thrust he made. The desk shifted under their weight, hitting against the wall with gently thuds. His hand on her chin moved to her cheek, lips quickly attaching to hers again. His cock slipped in and out of her at a more rapid speed, using a gaining force.

Nails scratched against his scalp as she felt him starting to fuck her with more determination. She tried kissing him for longer, but soon their lips rested against each other as moans left their lips. Minji felt herself coming closer and closer to her orgasm, the familiar bubbling feeling present in her core. Her other hand ran up his chest, feeling through the grooves of his muscles while biting her lip. 

Changkyun let out a low growl when her nails scratched him, making his fingers dig into her skin more. “Fuck..” He grunted, eyes looking down at their glistening bodies. His hips started to roll into his thrusts, dick hitting the deepest parts in her. Needing her to cum, his shaky hand went down to her clit and pressed against it, two of his fingers circling it. 

Minji whimpered helplessly when he stimulated her more, eyes looking up into his. With a few more thrusts, she felt her cunt spill its fluids onto his dick, a high pitched moan leaving her. His hand quickly flew over her mouth as she clutched onto the desk, scratching the desk while trying to keep herself together. Not a minute after her orgasm, she felt his cum fill her, the warm fluids spilling out with each thrust.

Their heavy breaths were soon the only sound to be heard in the room. Minji shivered lightly as the thin layer of sweat chilled her, then pushed her hair back. Looking up to him, she smiled softly and moved her hips so he’d slip out.

Changkyun helped clean her up, wiping her thighs and himself before throwing away some tissues. He’d pulled up his boxers and pants, collecting himself while she helped put his shirt back on. The silence between them grew more evident when she started dressing herself, facing away from him.

That feeling was back. The same tightening feeling inside her heart. Her eyes stayed on the floor, hands zipping herself back up. Why did things have to be this way? She should have known better, these things never did work out. It went on too long, they should have stopped after the first month.

Minji was just having too much fun with him. Although she acted like it was just a fling, she truly cherished every waking moment she spent with him. She looked forward to seeing him, even if they never ended up having sex. Being around him elated her to such a degree, it seemed almost criminal.

Just as she reached for the door after giving herself one last look in the mirror, Changkyun’s hand grabbed her wrist. She looked up at him, her other hand on the door knob. “Did I forget something?” Minji asked in a soft voice, it was as if she already knew the answer to her question. 

“Minji.. I’m in-”

“Don’t you dare say it, Changkyun.” Minji immediately cut him off. She didn’t want to hear it, she didn’t want to face the reality of what was happening between them. Her eyes looked into his in a pleading manner, the unwelcoming stinging sensation of tears built up in her eyes. “We can’t do this anymore.”

That was it. It was over. Their arrangement fell apart, crumbling both of their hearts with it; he just didn’t know she was just as devastated as he was.

“I understand.” Changkyun said in a more formal tone, as if he was talking to his manager. However, his eyes softened almost as soon as he put on a serious tone. “I’m sorry..”

“We both messed up, Changkyun.” Her voice wavered slightly, then opened the door without another word. As she walked out, she quickly wiped her eyes; composing herself before she was greeted with the sight of Jooheon dancing on a table.

Even though only a few rooms separated them, they both knew the love between them existed stronger than ever; yet neither of them could cherish it.


End file.
